


B is for Beta

by quietwandering



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Implied Egoflap, Knotting, M/M, Multi, implied egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: Betas are important, too. You don't understand.





	B is for Beta

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of all these A/B/O fics actually being A/O fics. Betas are cool, too, guys. I swear.

“I mean, as long as you’re cool with it, dude.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine with it. You wanna tell me why you’re so into it though?” 

Dan shrugged nervously and pushed another chunk of pad thai noodles into his mouth, tapping his foot. “N-no reason.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“ _ No reason _ . Seriously, I just kind of want to see what it’s like or whatever. Fuckin’ --  _ Arin _ . Stop eating my spring rolls, dude.” 

“What? I don’t get anything out of you using me for my dick?” Arin asked indignantly around a mouthful of the stolen roll. “I’m doing this pro bono, motherfucker.” 

“Don’t say it like that. You know...you know I wouldn’t just  _ use  _ you or whatever. I said if you’re cool with it we can, and, if you’re not, we don’t have to do anything --” 

“I’m still eating your spring rolls.” 

“At least leave me one, asshole. I fuckin’  _ paid  _ for them --” 

Arin had pushed off the couch before Dan could even finish the sentence though, humming loudly over his complaints. “Next Friday then?” 

Sighing, Dan leaned back into the couch and pushed more noodles into him contemplatively. “Yeah, I guess so -- is that when Suze’s in Kyoto or whatever?” 

“Yep!” Arin shouted back as he shuffled out of the room and into his office. “Smell ya then!” 

“Gross.” 

***

_ Dude, it’s 8:30 -- where are you??? I’m hungry. _

_ Where do you think I am, asshole?  _

Arin winced at the picture sent attached to that message and quickly deleted it, both off his phone and out of his memory, grimacing.  _ I didn’t need to fuckin’ see that _ .  _ Just tell me when you’re gonna be here or whatever. _

_ Just give me like another half hour or something _ ,  _ okay?  _

Groaning, Arin pushed off the couch and went to anxiously clean up various rooms in the house again as he’d more or less been doing all day. He’d been texting Suzy pictures of their somewhat cat hair free counters and shit, stupidly smiling at the pictures she sent back of painstakingly beautiful sunrises and her making ridiculously cute faces. 

In a way, he wished that Dan wouldn’t have minded her being here, but, at the same time, that was a lot to expect of someone who’d not even been in an open relationship. Suzy, on the other hand, hadn’t minded Dan’s request at all and just asked for a few pics. “ _ For keepsakes, you know? _ ” 

The pervert. 

Finally, Arin heard the doorbell ring and found himself tripping down the stairs to check the cameras, smiling excitedly at the sight of Dan there with an armful of food. “Hold on!” Arin shouted into the panel.

“Dude,” Dan mumbled as Arin swung the door open. “I can fuckin’ hear you through that thing just fine.” 

“What’d you bring?” Arin asked as he pulled the bags out of Dan’s arms, peering into them. “Smells good. You smell good, too.” 

“Some chicken stir fry...I think they might’ve just opened. They’re down the street, like -- next to that shitty gas station, and thanks. My asshole is  _ sparkling _ . You’re really not gonna believe it.” 

“Nice!” 

***

Once they were settled in the living room with plates and blankets and cats, the night seemed to proceed normally. Arin was pensively reminded of the times when Dan and him actually had time to hang out outside of the Grump space and the gym, of when they were able to actually catch up on the stupid shit in their day to day lives. Now they were lucky to have an hour or two after they finished recording. 

“This movie fucking  _ sucks _ .” 

“Yeah?” Dan asked, pushing his stir fry around. “I don’t know. The blonde chick is pretty hot.” 

“So what? You think anything with tits is hot.” 

“Um, it’s called  _ equality _ .” 

Arin rolled his eyes hard enough they were lucky not to fly into space. “Fuckin’ okay, you slut.” 

“Don’t you slut shame me, Arin Hanson,” Dan quipped back, shoving his gross toes into Arin’s soft stomach. “Didn’t take much coercing to get you to agree to all this, huh?” 

“Well, yeah. Because you’re  _ hot _ , obviously. That chick is  _ not _ .” 

“Says you.” 

“Says me,” Arin agreed, tossing his plate down. “Do you wanna fuck down here, or in the bed?” 

Dan leaned into the couch arm and seemed to think the question over for a while, fingers combing through Mimi’s fur. “Does Suze care if we use the bed?” 

“She said I have to wash the sheets or whatever, but she isn’t gonna care -- we’ll have to keep the lights on to take some good pics though.” 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Dan mumbled, pulling his phone out for a moment. “I don’t have a lot of battery. We’ll have to use yours.” 

“I’ll get your  _ best  _ angles.” 

“Arin, there’s no best angle of someone’s asshole. I’m just letting you know that.” 

“Pft. Trust me, I’ve got this.” 

***

There was another hour of them shit talking over the movie before Arin finally got himself to clean dinner up, Dan scrolling through his emails as Arin rinsed the plates. “Do you really think any of those, like -- alpha pills work?” 

Arin shrugged. “Probably not, dude. I don’t know. C’mon, let’s head up.” 

***

“Fuck -- right there,” Arin said, giggling. “Work that ass, Avidan!” 

Dan looked entirely unamused as Arin leaned in way too close and snapped a few pictures, pausing here and there to text them to Suzy. “Didn’t she say she just wanted a couple? Not an entire  _ photoshoot _ ?” 

“Yeah, well. Whatever.” 

“Dude, come on. Let’s just do this.” 

“Okay,  _ fine _ . Jeez,” Arin mumbled, tossing his phone down. “Did you, uh -- finger yourself or whatever before you got here?” 

“What? No -- do I have to do everything? Christ.” 

“I was just asking! Here, okay. Let me grab the lube.” Arin wriggled off the bed and went to search where they’d set it last, which turned out to be in the middle of what makeup Suzy left behind somehow. “I got it!” 

“Great. You’re doing great, Arin. I’m almost  _ too  _ turned on right now.” 

“Yeah?” Arin said, voice dropping. “You’re ready to get bred by this  _ hot dick _ ?” 

Dan laughed so hard he sounded like he was going to choke. “Oh yeah! You know it, Arin. I’m just  _ dying  _ for it. Take me you big, strong alpha man.” 

With that, Arin settled himself back behind Dan and took a moment to coat a few of his fingers. “This might take a while -- I kind of under prepped Suzy the first time around so she kind of...well.” 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Dan mumbled, shifting a bit to get comfortable as Arin pushed his fingers in. “Nothing's gonna phase me after that enema.” 

“Was it a coffee enema?” 

“What? No. What the fuck is that?” 

“Nevermind,” Arin said laughing. “Just some stupid meme shit. Just relax or whatever, okay? You’re tense.” 

“You try not being tense, dude. I’m the one who --” 

“Asked for this?” Dan’s shoulders hunched up defensively, face turning into the mattress. “It’s whatever, dude. This is gonna be great. Like I said, you just gotta relax and stuff. It’ll be fine.” 

Arin still wasn’t sure how he felt about knotting a Beta, knotting  _ Dan _ of all things, but there was plenty of porn out there about it -- young Betas posing as Omegas to lure hapless Alphas in with their scent, Alphas taking advantage of a Beta’s inexperience with  **Real Dicks™** . Really, Arin kind of felt relieved to not have to deal with the sort of commitment that came with tying an Omega. All the soul bonding stuff that was expected along with it was sort of stressful most times.  

He managed to wedge in at least three fingers before Dan started to shift uncomfortably, pulling away until Arin held him still. “You’re gonna need to --” 

“If you tell me to relax one more fuckin’ time I’m gonna leave, Arin. I’m so fucking  _ relaxed  _ right now, okay? Just because I don’t slick up or whatever doesn’t mean I can’t take this.” 

Arin lifted a brow at Dan’s tone but decided to instead focus on holding him still enough to get his pinky in, trying not to laugh at the pained noise Dan immediately let out. “Yeah, okay, dude. Whatever you say.” 

There wasn’t any quick retort at that. Dan’s eyes were squeezed shut, long fingers twisted in the sheets, as his breathing slowed, shaky inhalations paired with low moans. Arin tried to slow his movements to help him adjust, but, really, he didn’t find himself minding the way Dan looked right then. 

“Alright, here -- I’m gonna take my fingers out, okay? You think you’re ready?” Arin’s wrist was getting sore from the angle after a couple of minutes, and he’d found himself needing to be in Dan more  _ right then and now  _ despite how much he wanted to try and prep him. 

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Dan’s voice sounded fucked. “Not gonna show Suze?” 

“Shit, yeah. Hold on,” Arin mumbled, snatching up his phone. “She’s gonna be so impressed, dude.” 

“Oh, I bet.” 

Once Arin had gotten a few decent shots, he pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his leg distractedly, shoving his dick in quickly before Dan could adjust to the emptiness. There was a bit of resistance, but Arin could still get himself fully seated, draping himself over Dan’s back possessively. “Fuck, you feel good, even for a Beta. You know?” 

“Thanks, dude -- that’s so…” Dan’s hands tore at the sheets for a moment, still clearly adjusting to Arin’s dick of all things being inside him. “I am so fuckin’ glad to hear that.” 

Arin laughed into Dan’s shoulder, biting at his ear and making his way down to Dan’s mouth. They kissed comfortably, not exactly like him and Suzy did, but with a laziness that came with familiarity. There wasn’t any rushed or frenzied press of tongues, but just a small  _ hello  _ and  _ how are you _ between their lips. 

Dan was quick to turn away when Arin’s length began to thicken out, each thrust more difficult than the next. “Is that -- fuck.  _ Fuck _ .” 

“Yeah, dude. C’mon, hold still.” Arin then held Dan’s hips in place as he began to try and get them tied. Even with the fingering, Dan still didn’t seem quite able to open as easily as an Omega would. “Just...push down or something --” 

“Like, I just can’t fucking... _ do  _ that,” Dan panted out, skin flushed deep red. 

Grunting, Arin looped his arms around Dan’s middle and pulled him properly into his lap, knees sprawled and sinking into the bed. The strained noises that slipped out of Dan’s throat were enough for Arin to want to come right then. His alpha instincts were flaring up as he sank his teeth into the back of Dan’s neck, catching more hair than skin.  

A gross  _ pop  _ noise had Arin’s toes curling tight, breathing hard into the mess of Dan’s hair as he tried to adjust the intense heat and constriction around his knot. His arms tightened as he felt Dan panickedly tried to pull away, laughing breathlessly. “You going somewhere?” 

“ _ Hurts _ ,” Dan gasped out, tugging uselessly at Arin’s arms. “I  _ can’t _ \--” 

Without much forethought, Arin let his hand drop to Dan’s dick. Suze’s complaints faded when he was rubbing her clit while they were tied after all. There was still a brief moment of continued resistance, but it didn’t take long for Dan to sink back against his chest, hips twisting as his cock began to harden again. “Yeah? That feel better?” Arin murmured, pausing to grab the lube. 

They spent a long few moments like that. Dan shifting between Arin’s hand and his knot. He moaned unabashedly whenever Arin moved his hips in the slightest. After a while, Dan’s fingers slipped between Arin’s own, showing him just how he liked to be touched, thighs tight with his back bowed. He looked fucking  _ incredible.  _

“Arin -- Arin, I think…” Dan’s other hand wildly flung back to grab at whatever part of Arin he could, breath speeding back up. “ _ Fuck _ . Fuck, I think I’m gonna come, dude. I want…” 

Arin let go of Dan’s hip long enough to palm at his chest, thumbnail catching onto Dan’s nipple. The soft sob that slipped out from Dan was followed by a shudder that had Arin’s balls tightening, alpha instincts flaring at the sound. “Yeah? You wanna come for me? Tied like an Omega bitch?” 

Another noise slipped out of Dan as he twisted up into Arin’s hand, making the knot pull hard at his entrance. “ _ Please _ \--” 

Dan let out a strained grunt as come splattered against his stomach, completely quiet as his breathing slowed down again. The slightest movement had Arin’s stomach dropping, eyes fixated on the thick drops sliding down Dan’s navel and into the dark bush of hair. “Fuck, dude. You look so good like this,” Arin breathed as he rubbed his hands on the blanket and reached for his phone, taking a short video. “Suze is missing out.” 

There was little resistance as Arin pushed Dan back down into the bed afterward, anchoring himself on Dan’s hips. As he did, low whines slipped out of Dan’s throat as Arin’s knot pushed at his prostate, overstimulated and wore out. “Arin -- Arin, just fucking  _ come  _ already.” 

Fingers tightening, Arin found himself rutting harder, gut twisting as his orgasm hit him at long last. There was a loud rush in his ears as he felt his balls begin to drain, eyes flashing a deep yellow hue.  _ Mine _ . 

***

“...Hey. Dude.” 

Arin blinked tiredly down at Dan’s face, yawning. “Hm…” 

“Can we like roll over or something? You’re fuckin’ crushing me.” 

“Oh.” Arin finally became cognizant that Dan still securely tied to him, and that he must have spaced out at some point. “Right...sorry.” 

“How much longer?” Dan asked after they’d gotten onto their sides. “I’m not going to be able to shit right this whole week.” 

Arin pulled his knot a bit to Dan’s loud disapproval and found himself nearly able to get loose. “Like, a bit longer, I guess.” 

“Ugh…How does Suze  _ deal  _ with this?” 

“By not being a little bitch,” Arin mumbled as he grabbed at the covers, wishing the lights were off. “You want me to force it out? Cause I fuckin’ will --” 

“Whatever, asshole,” Dan said with a laugh, hair near choking Arin as it fell back into his face.

“But, uh. Was that…” 

Dan turned to look at Arin as much as he could, a genuine smile plastered on his face. “Fuck yeah it was. I think...I think Suze could join us next time, too.” 


End file.
